Sunset Shrine Trip
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: The D-team go to sunset shrine for 4 weeks. Kagome lives there and becomes friends. What if a Dino appeared, Kagome met it and got kidnapped by the Alpha gang? To make it worse, Rex and her fallen in love with each other! Plz read! No flamers! Thank you!
1. New friends and Sunset Shrine

Me: Yo!

Kagome: hello!

Me: Okay well before the D-team say anything, Enjoy this story! X3

()

"Whats her problem?" Max asked, pointing at Kagome. She was wearing a long dark blue dress and black trainers along with her light blue school bag and half her hair was tied up by a ribbon. She was attractive but her face held sadness. Rex and Zoe looked at her.

"I don't know. Lets ask her to join us throughout the trip!" Zoe suggested as she and the boys walked up to the young girl. She looked up.

"Huh? O-oh. Hi." She whispered, turning away.

"Hi. Me and my friends thought you looked a little down so were wondering if you wanted to join us." Zoe explained. kagome looked up in suprise, face lighting up.

"R-really?" her face fell. "You don't think I'm weird? Or hideous? Or a freak?" She asked gently. All 3 shook their heads. Kagome smile. "I'd love to!" She exclaimed, following them onto the bus. They all sat at the back in this order. Max, Zoe, Kagome and Rex.

"We don't really know each other so lets start over. My name's Rex."He held out his hand and Kagome lightly shook it. Shelooked at his hand.

"Um, can I have my hand back please?" She asked. Rex blushed, lightly pulling his hand away.

"Sorry."

"I'm Max!"

"And I'm Zoe." Kagome sighed happily.

"I can tell this is going to be a great friendship!" The teacher,Belinda, stood up in the bus, not falling over and started exclaiming happily.

"Okay kids! Well I'm excited to go to the sunset shrine! I'm sorry that you just found out today that its the Sunset shrine. We had a bit of a problem but squeezed in a time for you to come! Yay! Also remember when we get there it'll be dark so straight to bed!" Everyone groaned at how perky she was. Kagome just grinned.

"Oh goody! Grampa'll be happy that there's visitors coming! Mama also makes the best meals!" She said. Zoe turned to her.

"Oh! You're Grampa works there?" She shook her head.

"No. We live there. He thinks he has the spiritual power but my Mom found out that I actually have it. She and I are the shrine maidens. My baby brother is 2 years old. The shrine stands up these taaaaaaaaaall steps and the Goshinboku tree stands tall and proud, protecting the house with the shrine! Its especially amazing when we get there! The sunset is so romantic and beautiful! 4 weeks of that! Can you imagine what it'll be like? Also 4 people will be staying in each room but I get to choose the three who stay with me in my room and their sitting right with me." She giggled. The ride lasted for two hours and soon they came to a halt.

"Okay kids! Now Kagome lives at the Sunset shrine so she'll be leading the way! But first I'll put you into groups! Who will be staying in your room Kagome?" Belinda turned to Kagome, blue eyes locked on her, red hair in its braids.

"My new friends! Max, Rex and Zoe!" Kagome exclaimed.

" Well thats fine! Okay everyone els, gather your belongings and let me put you in your groups." After being put in groups, everyone ran out but all except Kagome, Rex, Max, Zoe and Belinda groaned when they saw the steps. Kagome turned to them.

"Don't worry! I have a better way to get up. Follow me!" She exclaimed sprinting to the left side of the steps, class close behind. She pulled the leaves back to reveal a varity of trampolines all in a straight line but spaced out from each other. "Watch this."

Kagome bounced onto the first one and shot up high and landed on the other one, holding a pink sakura blossom in her hair." C'mon and join me!" She continued this until she reached the top then her class caught up.

" Welcome to The Sunset Shrine."Kun-loon(Kagome's mother) greeted along with Kagome's Grampa, both bowing. Kagome smiled, ran up to them and hugged them both.

"Hello Mama. Grampa." She pulled away and gestured to the D-team. "These are my friends! Max, Rex and Zoe. Guys this is my family. Minus my brother. my Mama and my Grampa." She gestured to everyone then pulled all her friends into her room. It looked nothing like they thought it would although it also wasn't much. It had creamy white walls along with a dark blue carpet. There was 2 double beds and one had a medium blue cover and the other had a yellow and pink one. There was a window between the beds on the wall their headboards were pushed against and there was a desk with a computer and a chair.

"I know. Its not very girly but Hey! I am who I am." Kagome giggled and sat on her bed(The blue one). "Sooo, who will sleep with who?" She asked. Zoe pushed Rex to Kagome and then she stood next to Max(Her and max go out).

"I call dibs on being with Max!" Kagome blinked."We go out."

"Oooooh! Well thats fine! Right, Rex?" She turned only to see his face was a deep red. "You okay?" She placed her hand delecately to his forehead only to feel it was normal. "You feel fine." She put her face close to his and asked "but why is you're face red?" Kagome pulled away, saying

"Oh well! Time to go to sleep anyways." She grabbed her Pj's and ran into the bathroom. Soon she came out in blue short-shorts and a light blue t shirt that had the picture of a chibi Carnotauras that looked suspiciously like Ace, except it was a ligher blue. Soon everyone was in their PJ's and went to bed. Kagome kept on her blue lava lamp on to let a glow light up around the room.

"G'nite guys! I'll give you a tour tomorrow." They all closed their eyes and slept, except Rex. He couldn't get Kagome out of his mind! He even couldn't stop staring at her!

_"What is wrong with me? What is this feeling? Is it love at first sight? I think so. Uuugh! I don't know! Pull yourself together and try and work it out in the morning." _He thought and closed his eyes. What he didn't know was that the same girl was thinking the same thing.

()

Me: Revew and NO FLAMERS! Thank you.

Cast: BYE!


	2. Sakura Ninja Double!

Me:Hello again!

D-team: Hi.

Kagome: Rexy!(Runs up to rex and hugs him)

Rex: Hi Kaggy.

Me: what brought this on?

Kagome: tell ya !

Me:...Okaaaaaaaay. Well enjoy new Chappie.

()

_Kagome's POV_

I yawned as I slowly got up. I seemed to be an early bird. Oh well! After a bit of toast I'll have my morning walk! Getting up slowly, making sure I didn't wake up anyone, I grasped my yukata and got dressed in the bathroom. I gazed at the mirror. My dark blue yukata fit perfect ly and the band around the waist was a light blue. The pattern was sakura cherry blossoms blowing gently around a varity of Peacocks. I love blue! Slipping on my sandals I walked into the kitchen to see Mama making sushi, riceballs, Miso soup and toast.

"Morning Mama!" I chirped. Mama looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning Kagome. Here's your toast and riceball." She handed me my toast with blueberry jam and a suprise flavoured riceball. Yum!

"Thank you Mama. I'm going to head out for a walk. Tell Rex, Max and Zoe that I'm round the forest trail!" I walked out, nibbling my toast and holding up my blue Dinosaur crested paper umbrella to shade me from the hot sun! Its going to be warm these past few hours! While walking past some tree's I saw one of them had fallen. I gasped and ran over to it.

"Oh no! Poor tree." I said but looked next to it. "Huh?" Something white caught my eye. I stepped over to see...an egg? Picking it up it opened to reveal 2 cards and a stone! I picked up the stone and saw it had blue sakura petals dancing along the wind, like they were dancing with the wind, both in sync, gracefully letting some music fill them. It was beautiful! Suddenly a glow erupted around me, a female voice calling

"Please help us! Help us please!" This just repeated. I hesitated.

"How? How do I help?" I asked but got the same respondes of someone's S.O.S."Who are you? I don't know how!" I tried to explain but the words came louder." Please stop." My eyes teared up.

"PLEASE STOP!" I yelled, wanting to help but...how? The voices stopped. Picking up the cards I inspected them. A blue beautiful looking baryonyx! Suddenly a blue cherry blossom fellfrom the tree and onto the card. I blew on it but the card disappeared. There stood a fully grown baryonyx that I knew was a girl. I wimpered in terror as I backed against the tree. Oh boy! I'm Dino Chowder!

_No ones POV _

_With the D-team_

The dinoHolders beeped! Rex picked it up and gasped.

"The signal's coming from here!" He exclaimed.

"Lets go!" They were all running until they noticed Kagome was nowhere. "Miss Higurashi. Where is Kagome?"

"She went for a walk in the woods. You can catch up to her down the trail." Kun-loon said.

"Lets go guys!" Max exclaimed as they ran out. Rex only thought one thing.

_"Kagome, please be okay!"_

_With Kagome_

_Kagome's POV_

The baryonyx came closer as I stared, positivley scared. Oh Mama! This is just so amazing but scary! Suddenly it rubbed the tip of its snout against my cheek, making some kind of noise like a happy dog! I stroked her and giggled, feeling attached to the dino. I thought of a name.

"Crystal." I said and the Dinosaur seemed to like it. Suddenly I heard Rex's voice cry out.

"Get out of there Kagome!" I looked at them as the baryonyx started to attack them.

"Crystal! Leave them alone! They're my friends!" I cried as Crystal looked at me, Rex hanging from his jacket in her mouth.

"Woah!" Rex exclaimed as Crystal walked over to me and dropped Rex right infront of me. He looked up.

"Hi Kagome."

"Hi Rexy!" Rex looked at me confused.

"Rexy?"

"Its your nickname. Like Zoe's is Zo and Max is Maxi! I thought yours was more cute!"I said happily.

_No ones POV_

Suddenly the Alpha gang came.

"Hey look! Its a skeleton, a pig and an old lady!" Kagome said cutely, tilting her head to the side.

"Grr I'M NOT AN OLD LADY!" Ursala screeched. Kagome blinked in confusion but then made an understanding face.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You must be a 87 year old Auntie then!" She exclaimed. The D-team collapsed laughing. Ursala went crazy as she unleashed Terry. Kagome gasped.

"Oh no! Crystal, look out!" She screamed but the Tyrannasaurus sank its teeth deep into Crystal's leg, making her howl out in pain. Kagome gasped. She felt as if she should slide the card in her hand with the rock. She did so, yelling out

"Sakura Ninja Double!" Clones of Crystal appeared but made of blue Sakura petals. Wind swirled around them as they attacked. Each one lashed out multiple attacks, weakening the Dino. Kagome smirked.

"Finish that Tyrannasaurus off!" She yelled as the real Crystal let a ball of Sakura leaves and blue light appear and unleash on Terry. He turned into a card. Kagome jamp up.

"Yeah! take that old lady!"

"I'M NOT AN OLD LADY! I'M IN MY TEENS!"

"Yeah right." Kagome muttered under her breath as the Alpha gang ran off like the cowards they are. She cheered!

"YAY! Oh! But what about Crystal? She's huge! How can I keep her?" Kagome frowned. Rex grabbed the stone but a light erupted around him. No one noticed it though. He twisted the knob and slid in the Dino card to reveal a small Crystal.

"Oh my gosh! Its sooo cute! Well lets go and see if the other classes are awake, Kayz?" Kagome turned to Rex. "Good to know you care about your friends, Rexy!" She gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "C'mon! Lets go Rexy!"

"Yeah." Rex murmured, placing a hand over his cheek. "Lets go." He followed his teammates and gave Kagome back her stone.

()

Me: Soz that they're short. Its night time and I'm tired. I have freaking school in the morning so g'nite my friends!

Everyone: Ja ne!


	3. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) …

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Copy and paste this into your story updates, communities, and forums.

Thanks.


	4. Fever and 'Nurse Kagome to the rescue'

Me: I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN SO LONG! T.T At least I still updated!

Kagome: *Smiles gently* Enjoy. Krazy Katieness does not own Inuyasha or Dinosaur king. Do NOT sue!

Me: Enjoy!

()

"WHAT!?" Sango Maryou (Heh. When you say it, it sounds like Mario) cried out in anger. Miroku Houshi placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Now now, Sango dear, I'm sure that we'll find Lady Kagome with the help of Sesshomaru." Sango nodded but clenched her fists. She sighed and looked up into the night sky.

"Don't worry Kagome. We'll find you."

_At the sunset shrine next day_

Kagome smiled as she glomp-hugged her three friends.

"Heyo, guys!" She giggled.

"Hey, Kagome!" Zoe greeted. Rex was slumped over.

"Hi, Kags." He said drowsily. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" She questioned.

"Y-yeah. I'm just not a morning person." He stuttered slightly. Kagome had a look of worry.

"But, your voice has gone croaky. And you're all red." She stood up."Stay here. I'll go get a thermometer." Kagome walked off. Rex put his head on the table.

"You're not fine, are you Rex?" Max questioned. Rex shook his head.

"No. In fact I feel totally useless." Rex muttered. Zoe grinned mischievously.

"You didn't want to worry Kagome-chan, did you?" She asked, hinting very heavily that it was something about him liking her.

"N-no! That's not it!" He said, staring at the pink haired girl like she was crazy.

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"My! What are you fighting about?" Kagome asked, holding a Thermometer. Zoe grinned.

"Oh, Rex here didn't want to wor-" She was cut off by Crystal running in and jumping onto the table. She went over to Rex and settled in his lap. Kagome giggled.

"Wow, Rex! Crystal seems to really like you." She said. Ace looked at Crystal. Crystal stared back. Suddenly she leaped away and in front of Ace. They began talking in dinosaur language. Crystal must've said something that made Ace blush.

"Oh my gosh! Is Ace blushing?" Zoe questioned while Kagome popped the Thermometer in Rex's mouth.

"He is!" Max exclaimed.

"I never knew dinosaurs could blush." Rex said, Thermometer bobbing up and down. After a small while, kagome took it out and examined it.

"Oh no! You've caught a very high fever." Kagome gasped.

"No. I'm perfectly fine, Kagome." Rex tried to convince Kagome. She looked at him, unbeliveingly.

"No, you're not. This could be fatal!" She grasped his arm and hoisted him up gently. "I'll be your nurse until you've gotten better." She said, helping the blushing boy upstairs, even though his fever covered up the blush.

"Rex is in love with Kagome." Max muttered and Zoe nodded, both not knowing someone was there until...

"So, Kagome's got a boy liking her?" both turned to see Kun-loon standing in the doorway.

"Mrs Higurashi! We didn't see you there!" Zoe exclaimed. Kun-loon let out a small chuckle.

"It's quite alright, Zoe. Kagome's always looking after those who she cares about." She said. Zoe smiled.

"It's love at first sight!" She said, still smiling. Kun-loon smiled.

"Let's go check up on 'Nurse Kagome' and 'Patient Rex', eh?" Max said to Zoe and both ran up the stairs. Both peeked through a crack from the door to see Kagome gently tucking in Rex, who had a wet cloth over his forehead. She gave him some aspirin, since he was getting an oncoming headache.

"Try to relax and sleep, Rex." Kagome said lightly, handing him a glass of water to wash away the awful taste of the Aspirin. He gratefully took the liquid and placed the edge to his lips, drinking the cold water. He placed the glass on the night stand and nodded.

"Okay. i'll try. Thank you, Kagome." Rex nodded. kagome smiled.

"It's okay. I'm just happy to help." She muttered, reaching for the cloth and dipping it in a bowl of cold water, wringing the access water and placed it on his foehead again.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." She stood up and put on some relaxing quiet music and placed a kiss on his cheek as he lulled to sleep and walked out. as soon as she shut the door, she almost ran into Max and Zoe.

"M-Max! Z-Zoe!" She stuttered in suprise. "Wh-what are you two doing?"

"Never mind about us. Where are you going?" Max asked.

"I'm going down to the Sacred tree and going to send a prayer for Rex to get better soon." Kagome walked past the two and don the steps.

"She is so worried about him." Zoe said, grinning.

_At the Sacred Tree_

Kagome knelt down on her knees in front of the tree, hands in a praying motion, muttering out a small prayer. A lone sparrow stood on a branch, watching the girl in fasination. once she was done with the prayer, the little bird sat on her shoulder. Kagome smiled, stroking the little bird. then it took off into the morning sky, leaving a smiling Kagome in its wake.

()

Me: REVIEW! NO FLAMERS PLZ!

Everyone: Bye!


	5. Author's note

Hey, guys. this isn't an update. I wont be uptating in a while. I'm really depressed. My uncle died AND my Mum is going to Thailand for a while tomorrow to pay respects and i'm left behind. i just have a lot to take in now.

I am sorry.


End file.
